The Return
by Lady Revan
Summary: Post KOTOR 2, LSF Revan and Carth: A cloaked stranger arrives on Telos, requesting to see Admiral Onasi.


It was cold and raining on Telos. From atop the city, Admiral Carth Onasi stood on a balcony wearing standard-issued raingear, overseeing the transfer of people from Citadel Station to Telos's surface. There were now several small towns on the surface, and it was the Admiral's responsibility that the Republic enlisted made sure the citizens of Telos were settled. Carth sighed. He should be happy.

The first city had a large, unfinished building. Admiral Onasi and other Republic officers had taken up residence, using the building as a headquarters for Telosian citizen to come to in case of problems. Later it would be converted into an official headquarters. But for now, it served its purpose. Rain splashed down on the Admiral's face, but he didn't care. He watched his people move in the rain, his enlisted personnel moving crates and boxes. He watched several small children dance in the rain, splash in puddles, and laugh as if they hadn't a care in the world. The children were too young to have lived through the destruction of Telos. That was nearly ten years now…

Carth watched as another shuttle landed on the landing pad, its doors opening. People spilled out, carrying crates and bags. Thunder rolled and lightning cracked across the sky. A few people below cried out in surprise. Telosians and Republic personnel ran for cover. The children who had been playing were ushered in doors. The people who had just exited the shuttle were moved back inside the shuttle for safety. Except one.

Admiral Onasi watched as a cloaked figure slowly walked away from the shuttle. He wondered if the person was heading for a home to family already on the surface. He was fixated on the cloaked figure, watching as it slowly passed home after home. It walked slow, like an elderly person having difficulty walking. The flaps of the cloak opened briefly as a gust of wind blew. Admiral Onasi caught a glimpse of a walking cane aiding the figure.

A petty officer came to the balcony and informed the admiral of the slowly-approaching person. The admiral ordered for security to greet the person and offer him or her shelter from the storm. The petty officer nodded, then left the wet, open balcony. It was odd the person didn't return to the shuttle, unless the figure wasn't paying attention.

Another roll of thunder filled the sky. Lightning was striking closer, and Admiral Onasi decided that perhaps it was best to reenter the building. He entered the room that was serving as his office, removed his rain slicker and hat, then ran his fingers through his thinning grey-and-brown hair. This should be a happy day. But it wasn't.

Carth walked across his large, make-shift office and sat down at his desk. He punched up the holonet interface, checking to see if there were any additional messages from Republic Headquarters on Coruscant. Seeing none, he sat back in the chair, staring off.

The petty officer returned, informing the admiral that the cloaked figure had entered the building and was insisting on seeing him. When Carth asked why, the petty officer informed that he had been asked for by name. But who other than personnel on _the Sojourn_ knew he was on currently Telos's surface? Admiral Onasi stood up from his chair and followed the petty officer down the hall, then the stairs leading to the first floor of the complex.

The petty officer lead the admiral to one of the back rooms of the complex, informing the admiral they had lead the person to one of the guest rooms. Carth asked if they were able to learn anything about the person, but the petty officer said no. All they knew was the Admiral was asked for by name. The petty officer continued to explain that the head of security deemed the person a non-threat after it voluntarily yielded its lightsaber.

A Jedi? Admiral Onasi was puzzled why the Jedi Council was sending someone to see him without any prior notification. Maybe this Jedi was lost, or on a mission and was in need of Republic help?

They reached the door to the guest room. Admiral Onasi nodded for the door to open, then stepped inside, ordering the door to remain open in case things went awry. The small, cloaked figure stood leaning on the walking cane, a puddle of water where the edges of the cloak touched the floor. It was staring out the window as rain continued to pour down.

"Can I help you?" Admiral Onasi asked.

The figure raised a hand. Carth heard the door closed behind him. He turned around and heard his enlisted personnel scrambling to open the door. Carth looked back towards the figure. Its back was still turned to him, looking out the window.

"Who… are you?"

The small figure slowly turned, the hood of the cloak covering the person's face. Ever so slowly, as if the person was in pain, its free hand rose, held the hood, then slowly pushed the hood back, revealing a dirt-smeared feminine face. "Hello, Carth," she said, her lips forming a small, pained smile.

Carth's heart leapt to his throat.

"Is… it… you?"

The woman's face became both happy and sad at the same time. She nodded.

Admiral Carth Onasi had prepared for this moment for five years, what he'd say, what he'd do. But all the preparation in the universe could not have prepared him for this moment. Carth didn't know what to do. He walked across the room and reached out to her, noticing the long scar on her left cheek. She fell into his arms, her cane falling to the ground. Carth held her gently, knowing she was in pain based on her movements. She felt different yet unchanged, all at the same time. He tucked her head under his chin, then reached down and unfastened the drenched cloak, letting it fall into a sopping-wet pile at her feet. She didn't move, didn't react. Carth could hear her sobbing softly, and could feel her body trembling.

He gently ran his fingers through her long, wavy hair. He could smell dirt and soot on her hair. She smelled of dust, as if she'd been cooped up in the Ancient Sith tombs of Korriban for the past five years. Her body was thinner than he remembered, and she felt fragile, like holding her tight would crumble her to pieces.

"It's okay, Beautiful," Carth whispered, fighting tears of his own. "I'm here. Everything's going to be okay."

* * *

_Character copyrighted 2003 LucasArts, BioWare, Obsidian._


End file.
